


Shirts: Arthur Shelby

by twistedrunes



Series: Shirts [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Infertility, Mild Language, Past Abortion, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: You and Arthur have been married for nearly two years, and have been trying for a baby for even longer. Arthur desperate to end your suffering makes an appointment to see a specialist. Coming home early to tell you he discovers he is already too late.





	Shirts: Arthur Shelby

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Imagine the Shelby boys coming home to find you in one of their shirts.

“Yeah, the twenty-fourth, at ten am. Right. Got it.” Arthur says jotting a note of a piece of paper before hanging up the phone. He sits for a moment at his desk, looking at the paper, rubbing his hands over his face. Grunting he pushes his chair back, he rips the piece of paper off the notepad and shoves it in his pocket. Grabbing his cap and jacket he strides for the door “Going out, Tommy.” Grunts at Tommy's door, continuing without pausing for a response.

 

It had been nearly two years since he’d married you. One year and fifty weeks and three days to be exact. He’d been worried about marrying you, your age difference being his primary concern. You always told him that it didn’t matter that he was nearly two decades your senior, you loved him. But lately that age difference had been gnawing at him more and more.

Both keen to start a family together as soon as possible, you’d been trying to get pregnant before you even got married. But as each month passed without success, Arthur had felt the weight of your sadness. You tried to remain happy and upbeat, assuring him it would happen when it was meant to happen. 

But as each month passed the happy news never came. The lack of pregnancy became a painful distance between you. You no longer told him when your monthly visitor came and he no longer asked. Unable to bear watching you putting a brave face on for his benefit. Your sex life had become nearly as painful. No longer an expression of love but rather an obligation. Carefully timed to ensure maximum success. With calls to God not cried in ecstasy but desperation.

Arthur had suggested that he see a specialist a year ago, but you had talked him out of it. Assuring him things would be fine, and it would just take time. Arthur couldn’t help but be bitter at his younger brothers’ ability to knock up any woman coming within three feet of them. At this rate, Michael and even Finn would have children before him. The times he had asked, well told if he was honest, women to terminate their pregnancies coming to mind more and more often. Wondering if God was punishing for rejecting his earlier blessings.

 

Turning his key in the lock, he pushed the door open and called out in greeting “Love? You home?” No response came. Arthur removed his cap and jacket with a sigh and started up the stairs. As he reached the landing, he noticed the boxes and suitcases littering the hallway. Arthur’s heart caught in his chest. Fearful that his greatest worry was bearing fruit, you leaving. Gone to find a man able to provide you with a family. Unable to bear an old, spent fool unable to give you what you wanted most in the world. “Love?” He called again, trying to keep his voice even and light.

“In here.” You called from the spare room.

Arthur stood in the doorway taking in the view, the room empty, with sheets on the floor, newspaper taped to the window and you in the middle, perched on top of a ladder. A handkerchief tied over your hair, and an old shirt of his over your clothes, for protection against the paint and grime. You looked down on him, putting down the paintbrush and beginning your descent. Arthur quickly crossed the room taking hold of the ladder. “Careful there love.” He says tenderly.

You turn in his arms kissing him lightly on the mouth. Loving as always the gentle tickle of his moustache against your lips.

“Is that my shirt?” He asks pointing at a paint splotch on the shoulder.

“Was?” You ask hopefully. “It was at the back of the cupboard; you never wear it. I’m sorry. You’re not upset are you?”

“Of course not love. It’s just a shirt.” He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. “So what are you doing here then?”

“Just freshening things up.” You say before asking your own question in return “You’re home early, is everything alright?”

“All good love. Nothing’s wrong. A quiet day is all.” He says not quite meeting your eyes.

You wrap your arms around his neck “Arthur don’t lie to me, you know I can tell.” You say softly.

He smiles “I know love.” Taking your face in his hands kissing you softly. “I made an appointment today.” He says as he breaks off the kiss.

“Arthur,” You say softly, your fingers finding their way into his hair.

“No love.” He cuts you off “I can’t take it anymore. We need some answers and if we find that things aren’t right.” He hesitates briefly. “Well, we’ll find another way. We can’t keep waiting.”

You press your forehead against his “No Arthur you don’t need to go. We just need to wait a little longer.” You assure him.

“No,” Arthur says firmly, but his voice is kind “I’ve made an appointment for next Thursday.”

“Well, you should cancel it then.” You say quietly.

“Love, I know you blame yourself, but,” You kiss him to stop him talking. Arthur sighs and closes his eyes, giving another little sigh when you pull away. He opens his mouth to speak again.

You place your fingers on his lips “Arthur what do you think I’m doing in here?”

“Cleaning?” He says around your fingers.

“Yes, and what did we always say we would use this room for?” you ask your fingers dropping from his mouth and onto his chest.

“A nursery.” Arthur’s head droops a little as he places his hand over yours.

“That’s right.” You say looking at him intently.

Arthur looks at you; you can see the heartbreak in his eyes. “Soon.” He says quietly.

You nod “About thirty weeks, or so the doctor says.”  

“Really?” Arthurs face changes in an instant suddenly filled with light and joy.

“Really.” You nod, tears welling in your eyes.

Arthur lifts you off the ground tears filling his eyes too. You kiss again. A kiss free of hurt and pain for the first time in months. Arthur sets you back down, his eyes travelling from the ladder to the sheets on the floor and then around the rest of the room “What the fuck do you think you’ve been doing?” He exclaims.

“What?”

“Moving boxes, carrying shit, climbing ladders! A woman in your condition should not be doing shit like that.” Arthur drops to his knees in front of you, face pressed against your stomach, hands holding your hips. “Don’t worry baby. Daddy’s here now. Mummy won’t be doing any more fucking manual labour. The two of you will be taking it nice and easy from now on.” You smile as your fingers work through Arthur’s hair. Arthur stands, literally sweeping you off your feet.

“Arthur! What are you doing? Put me down!” You cry.

“You need to rest.” He says carrying you into the bedroom and laying you carefully on the bed, pulling the handkerchief from your hair and his shirt off over your head. “Won’t be needing this anymore either.” He says, tossing both in the corner of the room.

You roll your eyes, thinking about how painful the next few months will be with Arthur fussing. Then you smile and catch his hand bringing him down on to the bed with you. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just wanted to be sure.” You say.

“Oh love, I should have asked. I shouldn’t have let you shut me out.” He says, taking your face in his hands. “A baby!” He exclaims again.

“Our baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more work including headcanons on Tumblr:  
> https://twistedrunes.tumblr.com


End file.
